


Rabbit Chase

by Cherry_Art



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Drugs, Fire, Hybrids, Multi, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rabbits, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art
Summary: Oliver Lupine is a strange man: rabbit features the most notable definer, though his multitude of piercings and unpredictable attitide are a close second.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an introduction to my character Oliver! This story will be purely from my mind. A couple warnings before you read: if you're sensitive to graphic content, such as harsh language, child abuse and neglect, and gore, please read with caution.

A sharp cry can be heard before quickly being reduced to a strangled whimper. With a grin, he watches with narrowed eyes as his victim chokes on their own blood. 

Glancing around, Oliver watches the faces of people he passes with idle curiosity. Hybrids have just started to be accepted into society, so most eyes were on his ears.  
Oliver enjoys the attention he gets, walking past them towards a club. He glances around before slipping down an alley, making sure no one was watching him. Working swiftly, he picks the lock of the door he stops at, walking inside.  
Grinning, his ears perk up as the music grows louder the further he walks inside, before he's exiting a back room into a large building with blasting music and bright lights.  
He goes to join the others dancing on the floor, catching the eye of a few nearest him.  
Oliver would sneak into the club every week, not yet having been caught. Most wanted criminals would stay undercover in fear of being caught, though Oliver was different. He simply didn't care whether he was caught or not, though a chase was always fun.


	2. God Has A Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To these people, he is a god of sorts, and they worship him as such."
> 
> Oliver has weekly cult meetings in the late hours of the night, and the meetings always go somewhat like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Drugs mentioned, knives and cutting into skin. Nothing graphic, but be careful if you're sensitive to these things.

With a grin, he stands from his bed and stretches. Walking over to his closet, he doesn't seem to notice the late hour, though the window shows darkness.   
He opens the folding doors and grabs a pair of ripped black jeans, a black tee, socks and black combat boots. After slipping on the garments and lacing up the boots, he grabs a small black backpack and walks out of his room. 

Oliver's ears swivel at each small sound, eyes sharp in the dark. He walks into the living room and out of the apartment, slipping down the hallway and out of the complex. The balmy night air is a welcome feeling when he steps outside, walking towards some trees a decent distance away. 

He licks at his lip ring as he goes, one of his many piercings. He does them all himself, with sewing needles and stolen jewelry. 

When he reaches the tree line he stops and opens the bag, pulling out a small tube. He opens it and squeezes some of the content onto his finger, a glowing red paint. He smears it onto his cheeks and arms, then caps it and puts it back in the bag. He zips it up and starts to walk into the small forest.

The further he walks, the more of that same glowing paint can be seen in a variety of colors on the trees. Soon enough, he comes across a clearing filled with people in similar attire to his. They all also had the neon paint, though none had red. They were split into groups: some together trading items and selling things, others doing rituals and offerings. There were other animal hybrids there as well, mainly smaller animals like cats and mice.

He walks silently around the groups until he reaches a secluded area, walking into a smaller clearing a bit away from the groups. A couple people were there, leaning against nearby trees. They glance up as he approaches, blue, green, and orange paint on their skin. 

With a straight face, Oliver walks over to one of the three and stands before him. "Do you have it?" He asks, holding out his hand. The man nods and pulls a wad of cash out of his pocket. Oliver takes it and counts it, slipping it into his bag and pulling out a baggie with a small amount of white powder. He hands it to the man, who takes it and walks off.   
Oliver does the same with the other two, trading different drugs for money. 

Once this is done, Oliver leaves the clearing and walks back to the bigger one. A couple people notice and stare with wide eyes, awe and delight in their sparkling within. To these people, he is a god of sorts, and they worship him as such. 

Oliver is the leader of this cult, which he created about a year ago. The people there were either criminals as well, or fellow hybrids, and had seen him on the news and decided to join him.

Oliver ignores them, weaving through the crowds to a small group. They appear to be carving markings into each other with a knife. They look up as he approaches, their faces showing surprise and awe of varying levels. Oliver walks up to the smallest one, taking their hand without a word. He leans down and grabs a knife from his left boot, turning the girl's arm to show the inside of her wrist. 

The girl was frozen in shock and wonder, barely flinching when he starts to carve something into her arm. Pulling away after a moment, he licks the blood off of her arm and the knife, walking away just as sudden as he came. The group can be heard excitedly talking about what had just happened, awed disbelief in their voices.

Ignoring everyone staring, he walks out of the clearing and out of the forest. He never stayed long, no one interested him enough. He starts to head away from the trees, walking along the edge of the road in the direction of the apartment.


End file.
